My Love
by Schizophrenic Personality
Summary: They were sixteen, married and finally starting a family. With bumps along the way, both couldn't be happier, because when this was all over, they could hold a child in their arms and say, "Hey, he or she is mine." —SasukeSakura


"Um, could you… repeat that?" The girl questioned, pushing a piece of Rosette hair behind her ear. She kicked her legs to and fro like a child would, her hands sweating from nerves. She perked up her ears to make sure what Tsunade was telling her was true and not just her mind playing tricks on her.

The woman's honey eyes softened as she carefully looked over the chart. "Sakura," she started, carefully looking at the young girl of only sixteen. "I checked over the chart many, many times, and believe me; I didn't believe it at first either… but there is no denying this fact. You're pregnant. About two months, I'd say."

The sixteen-year-old's mind when black as her hand strayed to her stomach a small, soft smile coming to my face. "Pregnant, eh?" She said to herself, softly caressing her flat tummy.

"The Uchiha's, I'm guessing?" Tsunade inquired, holding back a grin.

She held back a blush and nodded her head. "Obviously."

She nodded her head, writing down a couple of notes on her clipboard and smiling at the joyous look in her eyes. Suddenly though, she looked distressed. "What if Sasuke-kun doesn't want the baby?"

The woman rolled her eyes in return. "It's Sasuke; reviving the clan and such. Plus, you're his wife, he'd be an idiot to not accept the baby if he wanted to marry you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head, her hand on her flat stomach. "A baby…"

* * *

**My Love**  
by Weeping Kieran

1. Thank You

* * *

Sasuke sighed, cupping his chin in hand. He blew the bangs out of his eyes, drawing circles on the table out of boredom.

He had gotten home about an hour ago from a mission to find the house empty. He had been looking forward to see Sakura—it had been a whole, long week. In some ways, no matter how proud of himself he was, he hated the being an ANBU. It just meant long, lonely days without his lover, chopping off heads.

And finally, he's home after a three week long mission and Sakura isn't _there_.

He sighed again, shutting his eyes and leaning onto the kitchen table. "Sakura…"

He might as well take a nap before she comes home.

* * *

She giggled, walking down the street with a jump in her step and a smile on her face.

She was so excited. Not only was today the day Sasuke would get back from his mission, but she'd be able to tell Sasuke that their family was going to becoming a little larger! She was so, so happy—there were no words to describe how it felt to be on cloud nine.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" She heard a familiar voice and spun around, keeping the ecstatic look in her eyes.

"Naruto!" She laughed, waving at the boy. She pushed a piece of hair off her face that curtained her eyes.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" He ran up to her, waving back. "You seem… happy!"

"Oh, I am!" She giggled, nodding her head.

"Hm, why, Sakura-chan?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Can't tell," she giggled. "Shh!" She made a shushing movement with her hand. "It's a secret!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hint?"

She smiled. "It has to do with Sasuke-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't most things have to do with the Teme?"

Sakura slapped him on the back of the head, glaring. "Not _all_ things. But I have to go—I have to do something important."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled, waving as she ran off.

* * *

Sasuke popped up when he heard the door creak open, pushing the hair away from his face and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled when he saw a little bit of pink hair and the sound of someone taking their shoes off. He got off his chair and silently walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her jump, but fall into his embrace.

"Sakura," he smiled tenderly, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and nuzzling his head into her neck, smelling her pink hair.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she replied, letting out a melodic giggle. She put a hand on one of his that was set on her waist, letting a smile spread across her face when she thought about what she was going to be telling him very, very soon.

"Where were you?" He asked, placing soft kisses on her neck, welcoming her home.

"Um, the hospital," she replied, hoping he would think it was just for work.

"Mm," he nodded his head, pulling her closer to his chest. "I should've known."

She cuddled into his embrace, loving the feeling of being with her husband after three long weeks. She could feel him smiling against her neck. "I love you," he muttered, kissing her neck.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

Thinking that only such a short time ago he had been cold and mean, she loved these moments more than anything. He had only come back a year ago, and had immediately claimed her his. Soon after, he had proposed and they had wed two weeks after. It had been pure bliss for both of them. Sasuke, finally happy after years and Sakura finally able to claim what was hers.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura unwrapped his hands from her waist, turning around to face him and ignoring his pout. "We need to talk."

"About what?" He questioned, softly brushing his lips against hers and smiling.

"Something… very important." She stated, holding back the blush she usually got when he would kiss her like that (she didn't even know kisses could be so gentle…).

He turned serious. "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

She flinched at the word wrong, and shook her head. "Well, it depends how you take it…"

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "Sakura… tell me."

She grabbed his hands in a gentle hold, swinging them for a second and then gently setting them on her stomach. She gave him a second to gather his thoughts.

"Um, Sakura…" he said carefully, first looking at her stomach, then in her eyes.

"I'm…" she trailed off, finishing her thought with a stammer. "Pr-pregnant."

For a second, he looked like he would pass out. She braced herself for harsh words, but all she got was a large, happy smile.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, softly caressing her belly, thinking about the life within it.

"Positive," she nodded her head, smiling as he kissed her cheek, his hands resting on her flat stomach.

"We're… having a baby," he smiled, squatting down and surprising her with his next action. He gently lifted up her shirt, pushing his lips against her flat stomach. She giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders and smiling. The next thing he did surprised her even more, though.

"Hi baby," his voice was soft and gentle—she had never heard him speak this tender before. "I'm tou-san—" she almost cried at the word dad, "—and that's kaa-san." He looked up at her when he said the word mother and smiled, seeing the tears flood her eyes.

"I love you and your mother so, so much." He smiled, pecking her stomach once more and quickly, gently nuzzling her with his nose. He pulled down her shirt and stood, smiling. "When did you find out?"

She felt a small tear fall from her eye, her husband brushing it away and kissing her cheek once again. "Th-this morning."

"Sakura…" he trailed off, pushing his lips against her own and hugging her tight, spinning her around gently in the air, pulling her back into his arms, making her giggle. "I… I'm so happy, Sakura. I'm—Sakura, you make me _so happy!"_

She laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck and found her lips on his once more, keeping it soft and tender. He wrapped his arms around her waist, every once and a while letting his hand stray to her belly, softly running a hand over it.

He could just imagine what it would be like once the baby started telling the world he or she was there.

* * *

That night, just like every other night, Sasuke fell asleep with a smile on his face. Only this time, he wrapped his arms around his wife's flat stomach, pulling her against his chest. He was happy just to know the right under his hands, in the safety of his wife's womb, a life was growing.

A baby.

_Their_ baby.

* * *

TBC

-


End file.
